juegos_de_pc_y_de_consolasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pes 2011
Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 (oficialmente abreviado PES 2011 y conocido como World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2011 enJapón) es el décimo videojuego de la serie Pro Evolution Soccer desarrollado por Konami con la asistencia del equipo de producción de Blue Sky.1 2 El juego fue anunciado el 9 de febrero de 2010 y fue lanzado el 30 de septiembre para PC,PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 y el 28 de octubre de 2010 para PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 2, Wii y iOS. El juego cuenta con las ya licenciadas Liga de Campeones de la UEFA y UEFA Europa League, además de incluir la Supercopa de Europa para su modo Liga Máster. Como también es la inclusión de la Copa Libertadores de América.3 4 El primer tráiler fue lanzado el 4 de mayo de 2010.5 En la portada aparece Lionel Messi, solo. Índice ocultar * 1 Demo * 2 Competiciones y equipos ** 2.1 Competiciones licenciadas *** 2.1.1 América *** 2.1.2 Europa * 3 Ligas ** 3.1 Ligas Licenciadas ** 3.2 Ligas parcialmente Licenciadas ** 3.3 Equipos de ligas sin licencia ** 3.4 Equipos genéricos *** 3.4.1 Liga PES *** 3.4.2 Liga 2ª. div * 4 Otros clubes ** 4.1 América ** 4.2 Europa * 5 Selecciones Nacionales ** 5.1 Europa ** 5.2 África ** 5.3 Ámerica del Norte, Centro y Sur ** 5.4 Asia y Oceanía ** 5.5 Selecciones Clásicas ** 5.6 Países para modo Copa y no Exhibición *** 5.6.1 Europa *** 5.6.2 África *** 5.6.3 América del Norte, Centro y Caribe y del Sur *** 5.6.4 Asia * 6 Estadios ** 6.1 PC y PS3 ** 6.2 PlayStation 2, Wii y PlayStation Portable * 7 Actualizaciones ** 7.1 Versión 1.01 ** 7.2 Paquete de datos 1.01 ** 7.3 Versión 1.02 ** 7.4 Versión 1.03 ** 7.5 Paquete de datos 2.00 ** 7.6 Paquete de datos 7.00 * 8 Bandas sonoras * 9 Comentaristas * 10 Referencias * 11 Enlaces externos Demoeditar El demo del juego fue lanzada el día 10 de septiembre y se encuentra disponible para descargar en la página oficial del mismo con los siguientes equipos: * España: FC Barcelona * Alemania: Bayern Munich * Mexico: Chivas de Guadalajara * Brasil: Internacional También hubo el demo del juego del mismo día 15 de septiembre, fecha de lanzamiento para Japón, y se agregan 2 selecciones nacionales, en conjunto con la versión europea: * España: España * Japón: Japón Competiciones y equiposeditar Competiciones licenciadaseditar Américaeditar * Copa Libertadores de América. Europaeditar * UEFA Champions League. * UEFA Europa League. (Solo para Playstation 3, Xbox 360 y PC) * Supercopa de Europa. (Solo para Playstation 3, Xbox 360 y PC) Ligaseditar Ligas Licenciadaseditar * Ligue 1. * Eredivisie. Ligas parcialmente Licenciadaseditar * Inglaterra: Barclays Premier League.6 7 2 clubes licenciados: Manchester United y Tottenham Hotspur. * Por lo tanto quedan sin licencia 18 clubes: Arsenal FC, Aston Villa FC, Birmingham City, Blackburn Rovers, Blackpool FC, Bolton Wanderers, Chelsea FC, Everton FC,Fulham FC, Liverpool FC, Manchester City, Newcastle United, Stoke City, Sunderland AFC, West Bromwich Albion, West Ham United, Wigan Athletic y Wolverhampton Wanderers. * Italia: Serie A.8 19 clubes licenciados: A.S. Bari, Bologna FC, Brescia, Cagliari Calcio, Calcio Catania, Cesena, A.C. ChievoVerona, ACF Fiorentina, Genoa CFC, Inter, Juventus F.C., S.S. Lazio, Lecce, A.C. Milan,S.S.C. Napoli, Parma F.C., A.S. Roma, U.C. Sampdoria y Udinese Calcio. * Por lo tanto 1 club se queda sin licencia: U.S.C. Palermo. * España: Liga BBVA.9 14 clubes licenciados: Almería, Athletic Club, FC Barcelona, R.C. Deportivo de La Coruña, R.C.D. Espanyol, Getafe C.F., Sporting Gijón, C. Atlético Madrid, Real Madrid C.F., R.C.D. Mallorca, R. Racing C., Valencia C.F., Villarreal C.F. y R. Zaragoza. * Por lo tanto se quedan 6 equipos sin licencia: Hércules C.F., Levante U.D., Málaga C.F., C.A. Osasuna, Real Sociedad y Sevilla F.C.. Equipos de ligas sin licenciaeditar Están representados por los nombres ficticios. Los equipos originales se indican entre paréntesis. Premier League Italia Serie A * Xavrenaguel (U.S.C. Palermo) España La Liga Equipos genéricoseditar Artículo principal: Ligas ficticias del Pro Evolution Soccer Al igual que las versiones anteriores, también hay dos ligas con 18 equipos ficticios (PES Liga y D2),cada uno de los cuales se pueden editar en su totalidad. Desde su introducción, se ha vuelto muy popular entre la comunidad de PES, y como resultado,se hacen generalmente cualquier liga de la preferencia por los fabricantes del parche. Todos los equipos son totalmente ficticios. Liga PESeditar Liga 2ª. diveditar Otros clubeseditar Américaeditar Los clubes de América incluidos en el juego son los 40 equipos que participaron en la Copa Libertadores 2010.10 11 12 Estos equipos solo pueden ser utilizados para disputar dicha competición continental (no están disponibles para amistosos, Liga Máster, Liga o Copa). * Banfield * Colón de Santa Fe * Estudiantes de La Plata * Lanús * Newell's Old Boys * Vélez Sarsfield * Blooming * Bolívar * Real Potosí * Corinthians * Cruzeiro * Flamengo * Internacional 1 * São Paulo * Colo-Colo * Universidad Católica * Universidad de Chile * Atlético Junior * Independiente Medellín * Once Caldas * Deportivo Cuenca * Deportivo Quito * Emelec * Chivas de Guadalajara * Estudiantes Tecos * Monarcas Morelia * Monterrey * San Luis * Cerro Porteño * Libertad * Nacional * Alianza Lima * Juan Aurich * Universitario * Cerro * Nacional * Racing de Montevideo * Caracas FC * Deportivo Italia * Deportivo Táchira 1: El Internacional está disponible en el modo Amistoso también. Estos son los equipos que no lograron clasificarse, pero Konami aún posee sus licencias: * Boca Juniors * River Plate Europaeditar Selecciones Nacionaleseditar Europaeditar Áfricaeditar Ámerica del Norte, Centro y Sureditar Asia y Oceaníaeditar Selecciones Clásicaseditar Áfricaeditar América del Norte, Centro y Caribe y del Sureditar Asiaeditar Notas Negrita – Equipos totalmente licenciados Nuevo – Equipos nuevos en la serie Vuelta – Equipos que vuelven a la serie --> Estadioseditar Los estadios incluidos son 25 en total y son los siguientes:13 PC y PS3editar También está la posibilidad de hacer estadios propios, editando desde el nombre del estadio, hasta el estadio en sí, en objetos tales como las graderías, las vallas, las bancas de los jugadores, el paisaje exterior de estadio, la superficie de la cancha, entre otros. Esta opción solo está disponible para las consolas PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 yPC. PlayStation 2, Wii y PlayStation Portableeditar Actualizacioneseditar Versión 1.01editar El 30 de septiembre de 2010 fue lanzada la primera actualización para PC, PS3 y Xbox 360; añade tres nuevas funciones para el modo on-line: Leyenda, Comunidad, y Competencia. Paquete de datos 1.01editar El 12 de octubre de 2010 fue lanzado el primer paquete de datos, que incluye cambios en la selección inglesa, actualización de algunos uniformes de selecciones nacionaleCC y actualización de las nóminas de algunos equipos. También se añadieron los equipos que clasificaron a la fase de grupos de la UEFA Champions League al modo dedicado del juego. Se actualizó una serie de uniformes de equipos de acuerdo a su uso actual, y se añadieron 4 nuevas botas licenciadas. Las nuevas botas son las siguientes: * Nike CTR360 "Control" * Nike Mercurial Vapor Superfly II "Speed" * Nike Total 90 Laser III "Accuracy" * Nike Tiempo "Touch" Nota: Esta actualización trajo consigo un error en el que el uniforme de la República de Irlanda fue cambiado por el del equipo holandés De Graafschap de la Eredivisie. Konami publicó una actualización el 15 de octubre para corregir este error. Versión 1.02editar El 24 de noviembre de 2010 fue lanzada la segunda actualización para PC, Xbox 360 y PS3, la cual hace algunos ajustes en la defensa de la I.A. para permitir una presión más consistente en varias situaciones del juego, y también se incluyen algunas modificaciones en el juego basadas en los comentarios de los usuarios. Algunas de estas son: Versión 1.03editar El 21 de diciembre de 2010 fue lanzada la versión 1.03, que contiene correcciones para los parches anteriores. * Se ha mejorado la conectividad del modo En línea por medio de cambios en el proceso de desconexión. Paquete de datos 2.00editar El 21 de diciembre de 2010, junto con la versión 1.03, fue lanzado el segundo paquete de datos, que incluye 10 botas nuevas y cambios en los uniformes de algunos equipos. Paquete de datos 7.00editar El 15 de marzo ha salido el nuevo paquete de datos para PES 2011. Contiene 10 nuevos botines, la plantilla del Boca Juniors actualizada, así como las transferencias efectuadas en el recién pasado mercado invernal y las nuevas equipaciones de Suecia (de Visita actualizada) , España (Arquero, Local y Visita actualizada) e Inglaterra (Local actualizada). Bandas sonoraseditar PES 2011 contiene 24 canciones originales para el menú. Comentaristaseditar * Sílvio Luiz y Mauro Beting. * Jon Champion y Jim Beglin. * Christian Martinoli y Luis García Postigo * Grégoire Margotton y Christophe Dugarry. * Wolff-Christoph Fuss y Hansi Küpper. * Pierluigi Pardo y Jose Altafini. * Jon Kabira, Tsuyoshi Kitazawa y Hiroshi Nanami. * Pedro Sousa y Luís Freitas Lobo. * Carlos Martínez y Julio Maldonado. --> Referenciaseditar # Volver arriba↑ winningelevenblog.com, ed. (2010). «Famitsu Reveal First PES 2011 Details» (en inglés). Consultado el 17 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ winningelevenblog.com, ed. (2010). «Podcast 089 – For The Blue Skies» (en inglés). Consultado el 17 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ winningelevenblog.com, ed. (2010). «Konami Acquire Copa Libertadores License!» (en inglés). Consultado el 17 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ konami-digital-entertainment.co.jp, ed. (2010). «South America's No.1 Soccer Tournament First Time Ever» (en inglés). Consultado el 17 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ Marisa Gross (2010). bhimpact.gamespress.com, ed. «Pro Evolution Soccer 2010» (en inglés). Consultado el 17 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ Incluye dos equipos con licencia. # Volver arriba↑ pesfan.com, ed. (2010). «Spurs licensed in PES 2011» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ Incluye sólo diecinueve equipos con licencia. # Volver arriba↑ Incluye sólo catorce equipos con licencia. # Volver arriba↑ winningelevenblog.com, ed. (2010). «The Coup that is the Libertadores» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ winningelevenblog.com, ed. (2010). «Copa Libertadores Line-Up» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ pesfan.com, ed. (2010). «PES 2011 reveals licensed additions» (en inglés). Consultado el 15 de septiembre de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ prorevo.de, ed. (2010). «PES2011-Stadionliste & PES-Shop (Extra Content)» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de agosto de 2010. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b El "San Siro" y el "Giuseppe Meazza" san lo mismo estadio, cambiando solamiente las propagandas del mandante (Milan e Internazionale). # Volver arriba↑ pes.neoseeker.com, ed. (2010). «Bristol Mary Stadium» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ pes.neoseeker.com (ed.). «Estadio de Palenque» (en inglés). Consultado el 28 de febrero de 2011. # Volver arriba↑ pes.neoseeker.com, ed. (2010). «Ville Marie Stadium» (en inglés). Archivado desde el original el 30 de junio de 2012. Consultado el 19 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ pes.neoseeker.com, ed. (2010). «Estadio do Amazonas» (en inglés). Archivado desde el original el 30 de junio de 2012. Consultado el 19 de agosto de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ albirroja.com.py, ed. (2010). «Defensores del Chaco» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de agosto de 2010. * Enlaces externoseditar * Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Pro Evolution Soccer 2011. * Sitio web oficial * Sitio web oficial de Konami * Sitio web oficial de PES Konami * Comunidad oficial PESCLUB * |}